Simuliovar
Simuliovar is the only known planet in the Borvan System, and was until relatively recently either a colony or the actual homeworld of an unknown species who were wiped out by the Grox. A single large ruined city exists upon the planet's otherwise untouched surface, a stark contrast to everything else on-world. Not all of this city's defenses were destroyed during the Grox attack as for some reason, not all of them activated; something (believed to be a piece of technology similar to a Static Cling) caused a trio of guardian robots to malfunction and remain dormant. Other locations on Simuliovar include the coastal forests that grace many of the edges of the world's supercontinent, massive wetlands that hold a majority of the planet's terrestrial life, and mesavannahs that are grasslands lifted up towards the heavens as if to offer their acceptance to some long-forgotten deity. Importance to the Zavvaku Empire At some point recently in the history of Simuliovar, the Grox arrived on the world and attacked its inhabitants, leaving no (sapient) survivors in its wake of destruction. Even so, a solitary vessel escaped the system and made it to the nearby Tromin System, albeit heavily damaged, seeking help against the Grox. Unfortunately, their engines failed them and the crew crashed landed a mere planet away from another sapient species—the Zavvaku. The crew whom survived the crash did not survive for long, possibly having been carnivores as Simuliovar only possessed flora and no notable fauna. They were smart enough however to write in a cryptic language and draw physical markings to indicate the direction they traveled in, but help would not come. Their ship continued to broadcast signals, which were eventually picked up by the Zavvaku, who then sent their newly constructed spaceship—the Price Gouger. While hovering above the derelict vessel, it opened up a tractor beam in reverse and transferred some of the alien technology to the price gouger, including Proton Missiles and an Interstellar Drive. The ship then gave them the coordinates to Simuliovar. When the price gouger arrived at Simuliovar, they realized nothing could be done for the former sapient inhabitants—they were already long dead. While the Zavvaku initially considered claiming the planet as a new colonial world, deep crust scans indicated that either all spice geysers had dried up long ago or they never existed in the first place. As much as Simuliovar meant to the Zavvaku historically, it held no value economically and so it was crossed off the charts for possible imperial expansionism. Notable Inhabitants *Eeegadds (small flora) *Dukette (small flora) *Paddel (medium flora) *Trofeet (medium flora) *Zona (large flora) *Pelham (large flora) *Orthosapien (herbivore) *Camerupt (herbivore) *Black Swamp Boar (herbivore) *Non-sapient Grimsnort (herbivore) *Critite (Omnivore) *Xite (Omnivore) Gallery Simuliovar.png|Simuliovar from orbit. Simuliovar Mesavannah.png|A Mesavannah - grasslands perched atop tall mesas. Simuliovar Coastal Forest.png|Roughly half the world's coastal regions are covered in lush forests. Simuliovar Wetlands.png|Wetlands cover large tracts of land where forests do not help support soil. Simuliovar Ruins.png|All that remains of a once great civilization. Simuliovar Category:Spore Content Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Planets That Support Life Category:Spore Original Category:Images of Locations Category:Images of Planets